Due to their use in long distance travel, typical closure components included in a hard-shell cargo carrier are used to secure a lid or door of the carrier to a stationary portion of the hard-shell cargo carrier. When the hard-shell cargo carrier is mounted to an automobile and in motion, these closure components help ensure that a lid or door is securely fastened and remains in a shut position during use. Conventionally, manufacturers of hard-shell cargo carriers employ complicated fasteners and opening mechanisms including latches and three-bar mechanisms. The present application provides closure components that enable convenient operation, lower cost to manufacture, and dependable operation.